There's something I need to tell you
by Abby1
Summary: No matter how hard it is, sometimes you have to tell them.


Standard Disclaimer Applies. PG There's something I have to tell you: No matter how hard it is, sometimes you have to tell them.  
  
AN: Just a short one part fic.  
  
Officer Maurice Boscorelli moved slowly down the plastic linoleum lined hallway, his own footsteps echoed next to those of the young lady leading him. Finally the echoes stopped and Bosco stood to one side of the glass door he had been lead to.  
  
" Give me one moment, " The woman instructed and Bosco nodded once and waited outside the wooden door, away from the prying eyes of anyone in side who may have looked through the glass partition.  
  
A minute later the door opened again and the young lady emerged.  
  
" She'll just be a few minutes why don't you wait in the office?" The lady suggested and Bosco nodded again and once again trailed after the lady as she led him back up the barren hallway.  
  
" This isn't something we see everyday," The woman started and Bosco cut her off,  
  
" If you could not, I'm sorry if I seem rude but I would like to be alone, " The woman started to nod,  
  
" Of course, I'm sorry I didn't think, I'll just wait outside. "  
  
Bosco let his eyes gaze over the posters plastering the walls and he was moving to read one at the far end of the room when the door opened.  
  
" Bosco?" A voice asked and Bosco turned slightly surprised that he had been caught with his back turned.  
  
" What's going on, because I have stuff I need to do and you're not supposed to be here for another half an hour, you can't just pull me out early because you couldn't wait."  
  
Bosco nodded and took a couple of steps closer he stopped a few feet away,  
  
" Why don't you take a seat, " He suggested and was meet with a cold stare.  
  
" Can you get to the point here?"  
  
Bosco nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets and shuffled on his feet for a second before puling his hands quickly from his pockets and placing them unnaturally at his side.  
  
" Um, There's something I need to tell you, " Bosco started and the cool stare he was looking into faltered for a minute but was immediately replaced.  
  
" I don't want to hear it, I'm so sick of having this conversation with everyone, everyone should just mind their own business and leave me alone. "  
  
" There's been.uh.there's been an accident, " despite himself he could feel his voice choking up and tears returning to his eyes.  
  
" What?" She asked now scared, " What happened? Is he all right? I told him he shouldn't have to push himself, was it because he was trying to do too much?" The questions came in a jumbled form, seeking information and a confirmation that maybe wasn't wanted.  
  
" It wasn't your Father Emily, Fred's fine he's at the hospital, " Bosco told his partner's eldest child.  
  
Emily puffed her chest out and sighed in relief, the stress of a moment ago momentarily forgotten.  
  
" Did Mom send you to pick me up? She doesn't even trust me enough anymore to catch a bus! So I made one mistake, can't you talk to her? There are things I need to do after school like getting Charlie and picking up groceries."  
  
" No she didn't send me, Emily, " Bosco took a deep breath, " Your Mom was . she was hurt today at work,"  
  
The look of fear that passed across the teenagers face was replaced with an angry mask almost instantaneously, like this was an inconvenience to her.  
  
" I'll get my bag and then we should get Charlie."  
  
" Emily your mom was shot and she lost a lot of blood and the paramedics tried to help her,"  
  
" No!" Emily gasped her hands flying to cover her mouth as realization finally hit.  
  
" Em your Mom was killed, she's dead."  
  
The girl's knees gave way and Bosco rushed forward and caught her in his arms, steering her to the nearby chair and holding onto her as he sat the two of them down.  
  
" What happened?" The strong voice of a young lady had gone, replaced with the scared question of a child.  
  
" She was shot, " Bosco told her and Emily shook her head violently and pulled back,  
  
" I want to know how!" She shouted and Bosco nodded, making the decision on what to tell the child in his arms.  
  
" We got a call out to car crash, and when we arrived we saw two cars which had collided. As we got out of our squad car one of the men in one of the cars pulled a gun and opened fire on us. There was nothing that we could have done. "  
  
A scream, 'Oh God Bosco!' The frantic dive to the road, trying to pull his gun from his holster and cover his body at the same time.  
  
'Faith get under the car!' Firing back at the suspect and yelling in annoyance as the bullets bounced off the body of the crashed car, the pavement around him splintering and concrete shrapnel flying up at him.  
  
' Faith!' Not looking back, jumping to his feet as his bullets hit the suspect who flew backwards his body riddled with bullets.  
  
Running forwards gun cocked and feeling satisfied when the lifeless body of the man that just tried to kill him comes into view.  
  
'We got him Faith.' No answer.  
  
Turning to look at the squad car and seeing her still on the ground.  
  
'Faith?' Blood runs in pools away from her head, her blonde hair matted red.  
  
'Faith!!' Dropping his weapon and running,  
  
'Faith!?' Gently caressing her cheek, her eyes open wide, staring, dead.  
  
' No Faith! No!'  
  
Not believing it until Doc pulls him away until Doc sits him down and yells in his face,  
  
' Bosco stop she's gone'  
  
She's gone.  
  
" She was killed instantly, almost as soon as we got out of the car, she didn't even have a chance to be scared or to feel pain"  
  
' Oh God Bosco! '  
  
Emily started to shake her head; tears pooled in her eyes and cascaded over her cheeks.  
  
" Where is she?" She asked in a small voice and Bosco nodded,  
  
" She's at the hospital with your Dad, if you want I could take you down there so you can say goodbye. Would you want to do that? "  
  
Emily's breath caught in the back of her throat and she sobbed harder, barely able to get in any breath. She struggled to speak a few times but Bosco held her and shushed her gently,  
  
" No," Emily hiccupped and pulling back she stared up at Bosco.  
  
" I can't.I can't remember the last time I told her I loved her, " She finally got out though the sobs and as she thought about the statement the child cried harder.  
  
" She knew Emily, She knew. "  
  
Emily pushed herself back into the relative safety of Bosco's hug and cried and cried and cried.  
  
" Oh, God, "  
  
THE END 


End file.
